


Senior Trip

by alynwa



Series: Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Senior Trip

 

“Why do you keep looking outside, My Dear?  There’s no one here; my Security Team went over the house and the grounds with a fine – toothed comb when I insisted I wanted complete privacy.”  Alexander, two glasses of brandy in hand, gazed lovingly at the woman he still thought of as his bride even after more than fifty years of marriage.

Elizabeth Waverly stood at the window overlooking the sheer drop of the cliff on which the mansion rested.  She had insisted that her husband accompany her on a vacation to Scotland.  “A second honeymoon” she had called it and had laughed with delight when he wrapped her in his arms and reminded her it was more like their thirtieth honeymoon.

“So you’ve told me, Alexander.  Still…”  She stopped speaking as she began to stare intently at the fog.

“What the devil are you looking at, Elizabeth?”  He was starting to feel uneasy and wanted his wife to move away from the window.  He turned to place the glasses on the nightstand and when he turned back, he was shocked and terrified to see that Elizabeth had somehow opened the window and was climbing through it.  “Elizabeth!” he screamed as he began to run to grab her.

Nimbly, she ducked away from his reaching arms as she balanced on the ledge.  Just before she jumped she said, “Don’t worry, Alexander, they said I’ll be fine.  Just fiiiiiiinnnnneee!” Her last word stretched out as she leapt and disappeared into the mists.

“Nooooooo!”

Waverly sat bolt upright gasping for breath.  Turning quickly to his right, the sight of Elizabeth sleeping soundly brought him so much relief he almost wept.  Instead, he laid back down and spooned tightly against her.  He felt her hand pat his when he put his arm around her waist.  “We still have a few hours before we have to leave,” she said.  “Are you excited about our vacation?”

He trembled slightly.  “You could say that.  I’m so glad I acquiesced and went along with your wish to take a cruise with your cousin Helen and her husband.”

He felt his hand being squeezed.  “Thank you for saying that, Alexander.  I admit, I _was_ feeling a bit guilty about not wanting to go to Scotland.  You seemed to have your heart set on it.  I promise: Next vacation will be Scotland.”

He could feel himself drifting back to sleep.  He gave her one more hug and said, “Don’t worry about it, My Love, I am quite over the idea of Scotland.”


End file.
